


Maybe we are soulmates

by weebunnie



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebunnie/pseuds/weebunnie
Summary: Soulmate mark AU.On her wrist, Erin has the initials JM.James has the initials EQ on his.Not that they would tell each other, soulmarks could mean anyone, and it's too early to meet your soulmate at 16 right?





	Maybe we are soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so here is my first derry girls fic and it's a soulmate AU, one of my favourites so I hope you guys all enjoy it.

_JM_

Those were the initials that had been tattooed on her wrist since she was born. She remembers the first time her Granda explained the tattoo to her and Orla. Orla was five and Erin six. It was actually Orla who asked about it.

“Granda, why is there letters on my wrist?” Orla asked, staring at her wrist, Erin’s head turned at Orla’s question, she always wondered too, but she was too nervous to ask.

“Well, Orla. Those are the initial of your soulmate, the person you’re going to spend the rest of your life with”

“But they're not even my favourite letters” She continued to stare at her wrist, she then shrugged her shoulders and began to write over it. FG, her actual favourite letters. Erin looked at her own, she lifted her arm out to Joe to show him.

“JM, what does that mean?” Erin asked, confusion in her voice.

“I don’t know love, you’ll find out”

* * *

 

Since then she’d been thinking about her soulmate almost constantly. Not that she would tell anyone mind, that was Michelle’s job, even though Michelle had not been even trying to listen to it as she got older, when they hit their teens sometimes it felt like Michelle and Clare no longer cared for their tattoos, Michelle constantly talking about how she could lose the rest of her virginity and Clare just stopped talking about it all together.

She once thought she may have found the one when she met John-Paul Mulligan, but all she got out of that was a short-lived relationship where she got a quick kiss on the cheek, and then him passing out in his own sick.

Erin was actually starting to believe that Michelle was right, and there was no need to wait for your soulmate. Something Clare was not fully comfortable with

“Michelle there is a reason we have them,” Clare said over lunch once, Michelle was talking about getting with a fella she met at the mall.

“look I’m just saying, just because we have some fella’s initial on our wrist don’t mean we have to wait for them to find us” Michelle took a bite of her lunch “And if you think I’m gonna let mine keep me from ride Oliver O’Donnell you gotta another thing coming” She smirked “Just like I will be”

“Jesus Christ Michelle,” Clare covered her face with embarrassment at Michelle’s antics, who just shrugged.

* * *

 

Orla was reading her diary, Orla was reading her _goddamn diary._

“She was reading my diary Clare,” Erin said storming down the hill, as Clare was powerwalking to keep up with her and Orla was trailing behind. Well more like spinning. “I don’t even know how much she read, what if she…” she paused, “Orla how much did you read?”

“Don’t worry Erin, I only got to the part about how it was your first day back at school tomorrow”

“Great,” Erin stopped in her tracks, “She read the whole thing” And the then she changed the subject and continued to walk.

* * *

 

Who cared about JM, David Donnelly invited her to his gig, her personally.

“You’re not seriously going to this concert are ya” Clare asked her as they approached the bus stop.

“Gig, Clare it’s called a gig and I have to go he invited me specifically,” She said smugly

“motherfuckas” They turned around to see Michelle walking up behind “Motherfucker, it’s my new thing” As Michelle was talking about this movie she saw last night, Erin noticed the boy standing behind her, wearing their school uniform?

“Who owns the fella?” Erin asked confused.

“Me, well come on then ball-ache, are you introducing yourself or what?”

“Hi I’m Michelle’s cousin James”

* * *

"Oh speaking of pupils who need to watch their back, I’d like to introduce James Maguire” As James slowly raised his hand, Erin snapped turns her head towards him.

No fucking way.

_James Maguire_

_JM_

Fuck.

There was no way that her way here soulmate could be Michelle’s cousin, and her English one at that.

there are a lot of JM’s in the world, right? And there should be plenty of non-English ones in Derry. Right?

 

************************************

_EQ_

James knew plenty of girl’s names that began with the letter E. Emma, Emily, Elizabeth and those were just the popular ones. But last names beginning with Q? well that wasn’t as common, He’d met plenty of girls with names starting with E but none of them had the last name starting with Q. Come to think of it, he’d never actually met someone with the last name starting with Q.

He always thought that would have given him an advantage.

But he knew from experience that just because your soul marks matched in some way didn’t mean they were soulmates. His mother and stepdad were evidence of that. Now that they had got divorced, he had to move back to his mum’s hometown. Derry. He thought that it might be good for both of them, even though he was going to miss his step-dad.

But instead, he’s started at an all-girls school, found out he was planned to be aborted, and that his mum had cheated on his step-dad. And on top of all that everyone already hated him because he was English.

After the embarrassment of being pointed out by sister Michael during assembly, he hoped that the rest of the day would be a lot better.

It wasn’t.

* * *

Not really sure what to do, James decided to stick by Michelle’s side until he got used to the place, even if he did always manage to set off her short temper. Michelle’s friends seemed nice, even if the did shit on him for being English, and made him slightly uncomfortable as lack of a better term, they all seemed, well, mad.

“Please Michelle,” One of the girls said, Erin, he heard her name was.

“No, I have no interest in David Donnelly’s spazmo band” Michelle took a bite of her crisps as Clare stared at her

“I can’t go on my own”.  

“Bring Bobby sands, What about Orla?”

“I love my wee fingers,” Orla said tapping them together not even acknowledging Michelle’s question.

“Orla’s Mental, come on Michelle, I’m begging ya” She pleaded “It’s my big chance with David, I’d do it for you.”

“Fine” Michelle resignation caused Erin to slightly jump in glee. Which James thought was kinda cute. Not that he would let Michelle know that. “But we both know you’re just gonna sit in the corner like a frigid fuck”

“I’m not frigid”

“You’ve never even kissed a boy before” Orla spoke up finally joining in on the conversation. “You practice on your pillow sometimes, but you don’t think that’s the same. “

“The reading of the diary was bad enough. I could do without the quoting it from memory”

“Michelle” James said finally speaking up, this conversation was getting little too personal for people he just met. And he really needed to pee. “would you mind showing me where the toilet is?”

“You are really starting to do my head in, do you know that” Yeah being around Michelle all the time was definitely gonna cause him to snap. Then the tannoy went off

_“Will the following pupils please report to sister Micheal’s office immediately”_

Why were they being called to the office? What did he do?

Wait a minute, did he hear that correctly? The first name read out?

_Erin Quinn_

_EQ_

There was no way he was that lucky that he would meet his soulmate on the first day of school. But from the way she talked about this David guy, they must be his initials on her wrist. And even if her’s did match up with his it didn’t mean they were soulmates anyway. So, James just let it go.

* * *

James and Erin were definitely not soulmates, they both came to that conclusion on the day they met. Erin’s reasoning was he was English and peed in a bin in front of her, and James’s? She seemed to like this David guy a lot and well, also he was English, and he peed in a bin in front of her.

But what both of them failed to notice that from the moment the met, the tattoos both began to change colour. Which was once a faded grey had now started to darken into a strong black.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it, i might continue it depends on what you guys want. also, I'm always open to prompts you send me


End file.
